3 years after our Love
by love-5damon
Summary: 3 ans sont passé depuis leur histoire secrète, il a été contraint à partir, laissant derrière lui celle qu'il aimait. 3 ans sont passé depuis leur histoire secrète, et elle ressent toujours la même chose pour lui. Mais 3 ans plus tard, savons nous si lui ressent toujours la même chose pour elle ?
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Alors tout à bord je tiens à m'excuser d'être partis comme une lâche sans vous laissez savoir que je laissais tomber la fiction. Enfin j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas. Ensuite et bien me revoilà ! Toute euphorique et enfin prête à vous faire découvrir une fiction qui est semblable à la première sauf qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de changements ! J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse sur ce prologue. Gros bisous !

**Très**** bonne lecture à tous !**

**Prologue :**

_L'herbe fraîche si douce caressait mon corps frêle peu couvert. J'étais allongée dans ce tas d'herbes hautes qui faisaient des mouvements ondulés sous l'effet du vent. Mes yeux fixaient le ciel si vaste, si bleu, orné de petits nuages blancs comme neige. Je réfléchissais, réfléchissais à ce que demain adviendrait quand je le reverrais. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à la beauté de son visage, à cette bouille d'ange qu'il arborait. 3 ans étaient passés depuis qu'il était parti. 3 ans durant lesquels mes sentiments étaient toujours intacts pour lui._

_L'air frais sur mes chevilles endolories par le froid m'apaisait. J'aurais pu rester là des heures à contempler le ciel qui me rappelait ses yeux. Je savais que le lendemain serait difficile alors je préférais m'apaiser l'esprit dans ce champ désert près d'une rivière qui longeait la ferme de mon grand-père. Tout était plus facile ici, à la campagne. Mon cœur était en sécurité, j'étais sereine, reposée. Pourtant demain, demain mon cœur s'agitera, j'aurai la tête chamboulée et l'esprit brouillé, je me sentirai différente, face à lui. Lui seul _

_Qui me faisait ressentir cela._

_Ses cheveux de jais, retombant sur son front, ses lèvres qui m'attiraient tellement et ses yeux si bleus, si captivants. Lui seul pouvait me faire m'égarer, je n'étais plus en paix, j'étais troublée. Troublée par cet être qui m'intriguait._

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce prologue ?

j'attend avec impatience vos avis !

gros bizz !


	2. Un adieux

_Bonjour, me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Je vous remercie pour vos petits reviews tous aussi choux ! Ça m'encourage pour continuer !_

_ Très bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Chapitre 1_**

_Ce bruit incessant qui envahissait ma chambre. Cette horloge qui me rappeler que dans quelques heures, je serais contrainte à partir. Ce tout petit tic-tac qui paraissait inaudible résonnait dans toute la pièce m'empêchant de fermer mes lourdes paupières affaiblies par la fatigue._

_N'arrivant pas à m'endormir, je me relevai posant fermement mes deux pieds sur le carrelage glacé. J'enfilai un petit gilet et sorti de ma chambre. Quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, manger me faisais le plus grand bien. Je descendis les escaliers dans le plus grand calme pour ne pas réveiller mon grand-père._

_Pas une seule lumière éclairé la maison. C'était le noir complet. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine quand j'entendis un bruit. Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan et pris la première chose qui me viens sous la main, un parapluie. Le parapluie de mon grand-père. C'est sûrement efficace. Sans plus attendre je me dirigeai précipitamment vers la cuisine prête à donner un coup à l'étranger qui se trouver là._

_Je fus prise au dépourvu à ce moment-là découvrant mon grand-père entrain de dévaliser le réfrigérateur._

_Tu comptais m'attaquer avec un parapluie ? Ria celui-ci me voyant le parapluie dans les mains.

-Haha très drôle dis-je d'un ton ironique. Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ? Et depuis quand tu manges dans le noir toi ?

_Je pensais que tu dormais. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention ma grande ! Tu te joins à moi ? demanda-il tapotant le tabouret à côtés de lui.

_Yep alors qu'avons-nous ? Demandais-je prête à me remplir l'estomac à 2h du mat.

_On a des chips, des cornichons, de la glace à la framboise, du salami, et le meilleur dans tout ça du Nutella. Répondit-il regardant avec appétit tous se qui se trouver sur le comptoir.

_ Super j'adore le Nutella ! Répondis-je plongeant mon doigt dans le pot. Grand-père, tu ne t'ennuieras pas tous seul ici quand je partirais ?

_ Sûrement ma grande, mais je ne supporte plus l'air de la ville ! La campagne est bien meilleure.

_ Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de rester avec toi ! Soufflais-je en prenant une cuillère de Nutella.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas. Répondit celui-ci. Tu dois aller à l'université ma grande, profité de ta jeunesse.

_ Je sais, mais j'ai la frousse ! Tu te souviens du garçon dont je t'avais parlé ?

_ Du merveilleux apollon au corps de rêve ? Oui je m'en rappelle. Dit-il sourire aux lèvres.

_ Grand-père !

_ Bey quoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'est toi qui m'avais dit ça pourtant !

_ Soyons sérieux Grand-père !

_ Ça y est je le suis, va-s'y raconte-moi ! Répliqua celui-ci attentif.

_ Il revient demain balançais-je blasé. Ça fait trois ans que je l'ai pas vu et il revient demain !

_ Et alors ? Répondit mon grand-père. Ça ne t'enchante pas ?

_ Bien sûre que si, seulement j'ai peur.

_ Peur de quoi Elena ? De lui ? Demanda mon grand-père suspicieux.

_ Non bien sûr que non ! J'ai plutôt peur de ma réaction lorsque je le reverrais, peur aussi de sa réaction. Soufflais-je. Ça fait quand même trois ans qu'on s'est pas vu, qu'on s'est pas parler, qu'on s'est pas touché. Ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est éloigné !

_ Elena tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu verras ça va bien se passer ! Ne te pose pas trop de question et vit au jour le jour. Et puis après tu verras ce qu'il se passera. Maintenant tu devrais aller dormir, n'oublie pas que demain tu as un train à prendre.

_ Merci, grand-père. Je vais d'abord t'aidai à ranger. Dis-je commençant à prendre le bocal de cornichons.

_ Non laisse, je vais le faire. Va plutôt dormir, tu as besoin de repos. Répondit-il m'embrassant le front.

_ D'accord, Bonne nuit grand-père, je t'aime. Soufflais-je en sortant de la cuisine.

_Je l'entendis répondre_ « moi aussi ma grande ». _Je __montai__ les escaliers et alla dans ma chambre m'installant sur mon lit et remontant la couverture jusqu'à mon cou. Je ne __tardai__ pas à m'endormir berçait par les bras de __Morphée. _

Ellipse de la nuit.

_Mes yeux fermés, je respirais l'air de la campagne une dernière fois à travers la vitre de l__a voiture qui me conduisait à la gare. Ça y est, je m'en vais. Je pars loin de cet endroit apaisant qui me procurer tous le bien être que je voulais avoir. Je fuis et je regretterais cet endroit, je regretterais mon grand-père que je laisse là tout seul. Dans deux heures, je retrouverais ma ville, ma famille, mes amies, et je le retrouverais lui. Lui. Pendant trois ans j'avais tant rêvé pouvoir le revoir et maintenant que j'y suis, que dans quelques heures il sera là, en vrai. Et bien j'ai peur._

_Me revoilà. Mystic fall._

_Je descendis de la voiture, regardant une dernière fois mon grand-père qui arborait une petite mine triste. On s'était fait nos adieux à la maison. Je lui fis un baiser imaginaire avec ma main. Les larmes bordaient mes yeux. Il allait tellement me manquer. Je mimai un « je t'aime avec mes lèvres » puis m'engouffra dans la gare. Le train partait dans 5 min. Je me plaçai sur le quai avec ma valise attendant pour pouvoir monter. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Je pris place dans une cabine toute seule n'aimant pas beaucoup le monde en ce moment. Le train démarra et le paysage commença à défiler, me faisant rappeler des merveilleux moments que lui et moi avions passés ensemble._

** ==Flash-Back**

_Je l'attendais depuis cinq minutes, dans l'endroit désert où on avait l'habitude de se retrouver. Notre relation était secrète inconnue de tous. On se voyait dans des endroits à l'abri du regard, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Ça faisait aujourd'hui trois semaines qu'on était ensemble, on se voyait dans le grand parc de Mystic fall. Il était assez grand pour qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre, et puis les jeunes de notre âge ne venaient pas au parc. Qui aurait cru que je sortirais en cachette avec le très beau Damon Salvatore...j'en suis étonné moi-même._

_ Bou !

_ Tu m'as pas fait peur riais-je en me retournant vers lui.

_ Dommage répondit celui-ci en n'embrassant la joue.

_Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Ses cheveux était en batailles retombant sur son front ce qu'il le rendait encore plus sexy qui ne l'était déjà. Il avait un t-shirt blanc qui moulait son corps d'Apollon et par-dessus son éternel veste en cuir._

_ Tu es sublime me dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

_ Merci, je te retourne le compliment.

_ Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps ? Lui demandais-je m'asseyant à côtés de lui sur un banc.

_ Caroline m'a retenue, elle voulait que je lui prête ma carte de crédit.

_ Et alors tu lui as donné ?

_ Étant un ange, oui j'ai cédé. Dit-il en me regardant d'une manière irrésistible.

_ Quoi, toi un ange ? Dis-je en me relevant. Tu es plutôt un vilain diablotin, très vilain.

_ Tu verras qu'est ce qui va te faire le vilain diablotin ! Répliqua Damon commençant à me courir derrière.

_ Tu ne m'attraperas pas cette fois ci ! Riais-je en courant plus vite.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra joli Gilbert ! Répliqua celui-ci en accélérant pour me rattrapais.

_D'un coup il sauta sur moi nous faisant tomber tous les deux dans l'herbe en se retrouvant sur moi. Nos visages étaient très proches. Ses yeux glacés étaient posés sur moi, ancraient dans les miens. Nos yeux décrivaient les sentiments qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre, dans les siens je pouvais lire tous l'amour qu'il me portait. Et je pense que dans les miens, il pouvait lire la même chose. Mes yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres, ses lèvres charnues qui m'avaient toujours attirés._

_ Embrasse-moi ! Lui dis-je le regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser tendre, doux qui se remplaça par un baiser fougueux, passionné. Un baiser magique.

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

* * *

Fin de ce premier Chapitre !

J'espère qu'ils vous a plus !

N'hésitais pas à me faire part de vos avis !

Milles et un bisous ! :)


End file.
